create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/The Tale of Two Sisters
Chapter 1: High School Sometimes I wonder why I even try to be related to my sister. It just seems like everyday, she drives me INSANE! No joke! Now before I get into any more detail, let me introduce myself. My name is Lola James. I am 14 years old and a (now) freshman at Graham Bell High. And I am related to a pink obsessed, lip-gloss addicted, overly girlish fashionista named Lana James. My sister. Now that you know a little about me, let me get into the story more. Today, I knew it was going to be a hard day for me. It was the first day of High School, and sadly, I wasn't ready. My sister, however, was the morning dove she is and she waltzed into the kitchen like a ballerina with her pink cardigan and white capris. Unlike me, I felt like a walking zombie. With my baggy sweat pants and lint-covered Mickey Mouse Sweatshirt, I drudged into the kitchen. "Morning, Mother! Morning Daddy!" Lana said, while kissing Dad's cheek. "Morning, pumpkin!" Dad replied, then he turned to me "And good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty" "Hardy har har" I sarcastically laughed while I poured my milk into my bowl. "So" Mom started to say "You both ready for school today?" "No" I replied quickly "Totally!" Lana replied like she was offered a college scholarship "Like, I have to go to school! My BFF Nadya and my other friends, Marina, Colette, and Daphne ae getting together for our totally obsessed Niall Nightingale fan club!" Gag. Poke me. Niall Nightingale is a super popular pop star, and Lana is obsessed with him (And lots of other things I'm probably not going to tell you. LOL). My friends, Stephanie, PrimRose, Lance, Dexter, and I just split our sides over mustaches. Yes, we are that weird. "Well, we both hope you have fun, today!" Mom chirped "We will!" Lana chirped back. I will too, as long as she doesn't butt into my business. I hope. Chapter 2: Meeting friends After what seemed like forever, I finally spotted Stephanie and Prim near my locker. Stephanie tackled me with hugs while Prim gave a shy smile. "Okay, so, are you ready for your first year?!" Stephanie enthusiastically asked me "Haha, no" I said "Aw, c'mon, Lola!" Stephanie put her arm around me "It's high school!" "Yea" Prim agreed "Maybe it won't be that bad" "Yea, we'll get to see the Stilton brothers, and the Ferguson Triplets" Stephanie added "Plus, your sister will get to see her friends too!" Prim added along Did I mention that my sister's friends are PSYCHO? Her BFF, Nadya, has blonde hair and green eyes. She also has a bun that looks like a beehive on her head. Hope it can make honey. Hehe. And Marina, Colette, and Daphne are just as obnoxious. My friends, Stephanie and Prim are the exact opposite. Stephanie is one of the smartest kids in school. She loves learning about facts and getting into debating. She is, infact, in the debate club. Prim is the shyest girl in school. She is an introvert and an artist. She mostly keeps her thoughts to herself, but is very talented in her art. It was just around the time when we went to our homerooms. Our teacher introduced herself. "Hello!" She chirped "I'm Mrs. Moon and welcome to Graham Bell High School! Now, for all you freshmen just starting out, there will be an orientation after school today!" Orientation? Wait, that means me! "So, I hope you all will come! This will be an exciting orientation for all of you!" Then she took attendance. Great. And I was gonna go home and crash. Now I'm going to have to tell my parents that I have an orientation. Or Lana will, it depends. Chapter 3: The Orientation Today was TIREING. And what's worst...I have to go to some stupid orientation. Well, I guess it's not that bad. Stephanie and Prim will be there, as well as Lance and Dexter. Lance an Dexter are my two guy friends. Lance is a complete bookworm. He has brown hair and slate eyes, plus he loves reading books. One of his wishes is to own the biggest library in the world. He is also an extremely talented artist, just like my friend Prim is. Dexter has curly blonde hair and lime green eyes. He is THE funniest guy I know. He loves skateboarding and fast food. One time, he tried to eat as many French Fries as he could in a minute, and ended up getting sick. But it was hilarious. Anyway, I made it to the Auditorium and found Stephanie, Prim, Lance, and Dexter. I sat next to Stephanie. "This is going to be boring" I said "I dunno" Lance told me "It could be fun!" "Yea!" Dexter exclaimed "Maybe there will be confetti! Or something" "I hope not" Prim disagreed while sliding in her seat After a while, the lights dimmed and the principle came up onto the stage. "Welcome new students of Graham Bell High School!" He beamed. A few students said hi and hello. "We are very happy to have you here" He continued "Now before we begin, let me introduce myself. I am Principle Edwin, and if you need anything, just come to me" I really don't feel like saying all of it so I'll summarize. He basically told us to behave, or suffer consequences he sets. Afterwards, the orientation was over, and I ran as fast as I could home. I told my parents I was home and headed to my room to unwind. I might just take a little nap... Or not. I just heard my sister squealing. I wonder what was wrong with her now. TBC Category:Blog posts